


Pudding?

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Nicknames, Oblivious Dande | Leon, Slow Burn, but i do not know how to tag this, honestly idk how to tag this, i'll link the video in the notes, it's just fluff and leon being anxious and oblivious, not in length but the story takes place over several years, not really - Freeform, this was inspired by a story i heard in a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Leon and Raihan have a running joke, one where Raihan just calls Leon pudding instead of his actual name.But then everyone thinks they're dating?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Pudding?

“Leon?” he glanced up as Raihan called his name, smiling as Charmeleon and Vibrava rushed past him.  
The two friends had stopped to camp for the night after a battle, which Leon had obviously won.  
Raihan offering to cook while Leon healed up and played with their pokemon.  
“Yeah?” Leon replied, tilting his head to look at his friend, a spoon sticking out of his mouth.  
“How many of those have you eaten?” the taller boy asked, pointing at the empty pudding cup in Leon’s hands.  
Leon looked down and then glanced at the plastic bag they had brought along to throw their trash in, his smile faltering as he realized just how many cups he had gone through.  
“How many did you eat?!” Raihan demanded, laughing and rushing over to see.  
“A bit too much, I’ll pay more attention next time.” Leon responded quickly, shoving the last cup in the bag and trying to shove the bag closed.  
“No no no no no, you aren’t getting away that easily,” Raihan giggled.  
“No wait-!” Leon exclaimed, clutching the bag away from his friend. But Raihan was one step ahead of him, grabbing Leon’s torso and tickling his friend’s stomach.  
Leon immediately flinches and tries to contain his laughter, a smile breaking onto his face and a smirk playing it’s way onto Raihan’s face.  
Raihan snatched the bag and tried to let go and run, but only making Leon lose his balance in the process. Both boys falling onto the grass in a tumble of limps, empty plastic cups of pudding flying all across the gnarled tree roots and grass.  
Raihan burst out laughing and Leon felt his face warm in embarrassment, glancing at all the litter surrounding them.  
“You, how did you, even eat this much and not get sick?!” Raihan laughed, “this has to be like, 30 cups of pudding or something!”  
“I wasn’t paying attention!” Leon retorted, sitting up and crossing his arms, ducking his head in shame.  
“Yeah sure pudding cup boy, I’ll help you clean this up if you get off me.” Raihan replied, pushing himself back up and setting his head on Leon’s shoulder.  
Leon’s embarrassment only increased now that he realized when they had fallen over he had fallen right on top of his friend and was currently sulking on his friend’s lap.  
Jumping off as if someone had just lit a fire under his butt Leon bagan collecting the scattered items, keeping his gaze down.  
“Oh come on, you’re not angry with me are ya pudding boy?” Raihan said, slowly standing and grabbing the plastic bag.  
“Oh dear lord please don’t keep calling me that.”  
“What? Pudding boy?” Raihan snickered, “that’s all I’m calling you from now on.”  
Leon groaned as he dumped the 10 or so pudding cups he had grabbed into the bag before moving onto grab more.  
“You’re really not gonna let me live this down are ya?”  
“Nope! You’re stuck with me pudding boy.” Raihan replied smugly.  
Leon glared at him, “you’re just pissy because I’m ahead of you in the gym challenge.”  
“Wait wait wait when did that come into the equation?”  
“Oh come on, it’s a tale as old as time, the rival getting mad and calling the future champion stupid nicknames to try and make himself feel better.”  
“Oh, and you think you’re gonna be the champion now huh?” Raihan challenged.  
Leon walked back to him and dumped the rest of the pudding cups into the bag and stuck his face right in his rivals,  
“I know I am.”  
“We’ll see about that pudding boy,” Raihan said, sassing Leon right back. “I’m not going down so easily.”  
***  
Leon let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding as the champion’s final pokemon fainted, Charizard standing victorious before him.  
The words the champion spoke didn’t register in his mind, the adrenaline still coursing through his body from the battle, pure joy replacing it as he shakes the previous champion’s hand.  
He did it.  
He actually did it.  
He looked out at the audience, scanning the booth where the other contestants from that year sat.  
He saw the proud smile beaming across Sonia’s face.  
He saw the surprised joy in Pier’s normally cold glare.  
And he beamed when he saw how Riahan was cheering, he met the other’s gaze with determination.  
“I told you I’d do it!” he yelled at his friend.  
He saw Raihan stop his celebration with the others and smirk at him. Leon wasn’t able to hear the reply but he managed to lip read the message.  
“Good job puddin.”  
***  
“She surprised me with a picnic on this hill where there was a beautiful view of the ocean and it was so nice.”  
“That’s sweet Sonia, I’m glad you two had fun.” Leon replied.  
The two of them were sitting in his room, Sonia draped across his bed and him sitting cross legged in his spinning chair, it was one of Leon’s few free weekends and he was visiting postwick.  
“Yeah, Nessa’s the best,” she said wistfully, before clearing her throat and looking back at him. “Anyway what did you and Raihan do?”  
Leon tilted his head in confusion “what?”  
“What did you and Raihan do? On valentines day? The thing we were just talking about?” Sonia reiterated.  
“Why would we have done anything?”  
“Aren’t you two dating?” Sonia asked, clearly extremely confused.  
Leon froze, “No? We’re not dating.”  
“Wait what?!” Sonia sat up, looking completely shocked. “But you two, what?”  
“We’re not dating, we never have been.” Leon explained, “I don’t know where you got that idea from.”  
“Dude! Have you seen yourselves?! You act like an old married couple! He fucking calls you pudding!”  
“Ok that is an inside joke-”  
“NO STRAIGHT MAN CALLS HIS BEST FRIEND PUDDING FOR OVER 8 YEARS LEON!” Sonia shrieked, standing up and sticking her arms on her hips.  
“What’s going on?” the two adults turn to see Hop standing in the doorway, giving them a baffled look.  
“Raihan and Leon were never dating!” Sonia exclaimed.  
Hop’s eyes widened and he kept glancing back and forth between Sonia and Leon, “what do you mean they were never dating?”  
“I don’t understand why you guys think we were.” Leon said, clearly starting to get embarrassed.  
“He calls you pudding.”  
“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Sonia yelled.  
“Ok ok I get it but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re not dating!” Leon retorted.  
“Then change that fact, both mom and gran like him more then they like either of us.” Hop replied, leaving the room once again.  
“Your brother is right, just make it official, you two are practically dating already anyway.” Sonia agreed, sitting back down and face palming.  
Leon sighed, looking at the ground,  
 _But does he feel that way? I haven’t ever really thought about it but I wouldn’t hate being with him. Hell we already cuddle and hang out a lot, what would even change all that much?_  
Leon felt his face warm a bit.  
 _I mean, kissing him would probably be a pretty big change, it kinda sounds nice,_  
“Earth to Leon,” he saw a hand snap in front of his face and he quickly glanced back up at Sonia. “Finally back ya loverboy?”  
“I-I”  
Sonia giggled, “oh boy this is gonna be a disaster.”  
***  
Leon sighed, chucking off his cape and sitting down on the squeaky bench in the locker rooms.  
Another year, another successful battle to keep the title of champion, he always enjoyed battles against Raihan.  
He smiled softly as he lost himself in his own thoughts.  
 _Raihan gets so into battles, he’s so good at it too. He’s so good at reading me, he almost had me many times in that battle, I better change it up for next year’s tournament. Maybe if I bring Charizard out first I can get him to use Goodra and switch into Dragapult and then use dragon breath-_  
“Hey puddin, you seem to be lost in your own head.” the voice of the very man he was just thinking about pulling him out of his thoughts and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.  
He turned to face Raihan, the dragon gym leader grinning back at him, “I almost had you this time, I’ll be coming for your title next year champ.”  
Leon laughed, “Guess I’ll just gotta train twice as hard then.”  
The two men sat next to each other in comfortable silence, the sounds of the stadium outside slowly fading as the audience left.  
Leon glanced at Raihan out of the corner of his eyes, his conversation with Sonia replaying in his head.  
He looked down and fidgeted with his hands, trying to figure out how to approach the topic.  
“Raihan?” Leon muttered, the other man glancing over at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh,” Leon felt his face heat up with embarrassment, “what are we?”  
The silence that followed was soul crushing, Leon felt Raihan’s eyes on him, the champion of Galar wanting to melt into a puddle right then and there.  
Leon stood abruptly,“I-its just that I was talking to Sonia a little while ago, and she thought we were dating and like I told her we weren’t but she said we acted like an old married couple and that just got me thinking, sorry if it’s out of the blue we could just forget this ever happened if you want to I understa-”  
“Leon,” Raihan spoke, grabbing Leon’s wrist, “relax mate, I didn’t say anything because you surprised me is all.”  
“Y-yeah, yeah ok, ok,” Leon sighed, trying to take a few breaths, his nerves still making him feel nauseous.  
Raihan moved to hold Leon’s right hand with his own right hand and rubbed calming circles into Leon’s back with his other hand, smiling softly.  
“I never really brought it up because I thought you got the hints. I mean, I don’t think any straight man would call his friend a puddin for almost a decade.”  
Leon groaned, “why does everyone keep telling me that.”  
Raihan laughed, “because you, dear dear champion, are one of the most dense people I have ever met.”  
Leon sighed and smiled as Raihan continued laughing, “well,” he looked down and glancing up at the significantly taller man. “ don’t know about you but, I wouldn’t mind actually dating.”  
Raihan smiled down at him, gently grasping Leon’s chin with his hand and tilting his face up to look at him.  
Their eyes meet as Raihan leans down, both their eyes fluttering shut as their mouths meet.  
A soft conclusion to almost a decade’s worth of building.  
Raihan smiled when they separated,  
“Yeah, I’d like that, puddin.”

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this story is the first post in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8vw7eKCxnk&feature=youtu.be  
> I just sent it to my friend and was like "this is truerivalshipping" and they were like "omg you're right"


End file.
